Toontown Assassins
by Kestrel Lockhart
Summary: What if there were Assassins and Spies in Toontown? What would happen? Who are their leaders? This fanfic is inspired by the Imperial books - Great reads, pick one up sometime! Rated M for Sadism that may disturb some readers. Contains murder, stabbing, hacking and slashing, killing and Assassiny stuff! Not written for the squeamish! Enter at your own risk!
1. Lethal

**A/N - I've been waiting to write this for so long! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing this! For those who don't know, I used to have a black cat called Kestrel and a duck called Little Cuddles McFlipper on Toontown and Supertoon created a Toontown version of Adventure Quest's Wallo, one of the Assassin class trainers. Enjoy this Chapter 1/Prologue part!**

_**Narrator's POV**_

Nobody saw her as she ran across the rooftops, nobody noticed as she leaped from shadow to shadow. Nobody even shot her a second glance as they saw a mysterious hooded figure passed them and faded into the night before them. They only reacted to faint screams of her target slowly having a cold, metal blade run him down. She was an assassin. An agent of the night. As dangerous as she was beautiful. She stood back and gazed at the dead body, blood running down from him. The clatter of running footsteps alerted her. All the guards saw was an assassin in a black hood, giving a mock salute as her long legs carried her away. Crossbow bolts flew after her, she evaded all of them.

The yell of one of the guards echoed around the all of Toontown. ''We'll get you next time, assassin!'' She smirked as she heard that, knowing that they never would. She was an asssassin. A discreet murderer. As lethal as she was skilled. Her smirk turned into an evil smile. Her evil smile turned into an evil grin. Her evil grin turned into a soft chuckle as she slid her sword talisman into a crack in a wall. She walked down the long flight of stairs before her.

'_Lethal'_ She thought.

**A/N - And there we have it! The first part to my Toontown Assassins fanfic! I'll get another chapter out later in the day as it's 7:03 AM as I write this A/N. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Unstoppable

**A/N - Here we are! The next part of the fanfic! Somehow I got logged out and had to re-write this again :\ O'ell! Toontown(Assassins)Rewritten! *Badumtssh* See what I did there? Yeah... just read on... I just realised that I didn't tell you guys about the assassins! Silly filly :p! When one of the assassins get a POV for the first time I'll write details below.**

_**Kestrel's POV**_

_**Kestrel is a black cat, a skilled parkourist and one of the few female members of the guild. Her whole family was killed when she was five. She still seeks revenge on the one who killed them, be it the actual family or their offspring. She was adopted by the Guildmaster two years later. From him she learned all the tricks of the trade. Her eyes are grey. Kestrel has no intentions of becoming the next guildmaster. **_

I smoothed down my black fur. I had just broken off into a run after assassinating Drippy Huckleberry. A candidate for the Toontown Mayor Election. I walked down the stairs and retrieved my talisman at the end. I strode down to my room, head held high **(A/N - I love alliteration!)**. I undressed and looked down at my cloak. Blood had gotten onto it! I sighed.

'How could I not have noticed?'

I pouted. I wore something I could move around freely in, just in case I got another contract. I heard a scream from the corridor. He was a sadistic killer, why couldn't he have found a torture chamber somewhere else or at least just make the walls soundproof... I walked up to the mirror and studied my posture.

'_Could anyone lose to me?' I smirked. _'_No._' I thought. I was unstoppable.

**A/N - The next chapter may not be for the faint hearted. Contains minor sadism. Not too much will be revealed. Just who was the sadistic killer and who was screaming (kinda...)**


	3. Torture

**A/N - Okay! So instead of Wallo, getting this confused with AQ, I used his main toon's name - Supertoon. Yes, he's the same Supertoon in the MHMST that I'm writing.**

_**Supertoon - A black cat assassin. He is a sadistic murderer and loces to hear his enemies beg for mercy. He likes to make his kills heard and run away at the last second - After killing almost everyone else.**_

_**Supertoon's POV**_

I smirked. I looked down at my prisoner, he was knocked out. He was such a tough one to drag in, kicking and screaming. In the end, I just kicked his head a few times. I leaned back in my chair. His sudden movements were accompanied by his eyes flickering open. I made myself look as bloody as possible for him. He screamed, I grinned.

''P...Please don't hurt me...'' He whispered weakly.

''I can't hear you.'' I smirked. I threw a knife that only just scraped his shoulder. He screamed in horror.

''Let me go!'' He ordered. My smirk grew into a grin.

''Hmm, why? I have so many things in store for you! I could drip hot wax on you, drown you, bury you alive or... Ooh. Maybe... Just maybe... I could slice you up into tiny pieces, slowly...'' I listed. He winced in pain. I felt the ectasy flood through me. I loved to do this... How fun is it? This was my daily routine. I live to torture.

**A/N - I've realised how short these chapters are... Hmm... They looked a lot larger on my tablet... O'ell! I'm sorry for not updating in AAAAAGES (almost spelled it aaaaaeges... Baka...). **


	4. Sadist

**A/N - Please do not read this chapter if you are squeamish. Lots of sadism here. Testicles, that is all.**

**_Supertoon's POV_**

I decided to try out my new candles. I climbed up using all the parkour techniques Kestrel had taught me. I lit them. My prisoner watched in horror as the candles became hotter and hotter. I sat down on the chair that had been carved from bone and watched as he begged to be set free, tears ran down his eyes as he watched the source of his demise **(A/N - Heck yes! That rhymes!) **fall onto him. He screamed as the wax scorched him. He let out a yell as a drop fell onto his nose. All the while, I smiled, slightly lulled by his screaming. They got louder and more constant. I grinned. I knew the others hated the noise my prisoners made, I hoped none of them were sleeping. I glanced over to my right, Toons of all ages were locked up in cages. I averted my eyes back to my prisoner. He cried even more, screaming, begging, shouting, pleading for mercy. I heard a knock on the door. Someone probably wanted to complain on who I was, who I had turned out to be, a sadist.

**A/N - Supertoon's POV's are rather short, I noticed. I do enjoy writing them, though. I'm proud of my rhyming. I feel accomplished.**


	5. Endlessly

**A/N – Hiyaaaaz! It's been a long time since I've been on this site and already around 31 views already? Whoa! I'd never expect this to be so popular! So, we're back with the Toontown Assassins... And maybe someone else... Also, I try my hand at poetry... How will it go? XD **

**_Kestrel's POV_**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. Your only hope will be the clock._

I observed the crowd in ToonTown Central from a balcony. His time would be over soon. I waited impatiently. He was making me wait. Not a clever move. I would be ending his life soon. I wanted the joy of draining lives. We assassins are not like normal toons, we found the joy in killing, this was what we lived for. We couldn't go back. We craved the fun, thrill... We were powered by bloodlust. I stared harder, hoping to catch a glimpse of my target's face. Then I saw him... The spy I had chased for so long was finally in sight.

''I'll get you yet... I'll show you what it's like... Your little guard is gone... It's time for me to strike...'' I whispered into the air.

You've_ stared at it for hours now, come out from behind the curtains, take a bow..._

I silently followed him from the rooftops. He was going to Donald's Dock. I smirked. How cute. He was walking straight into my little trap. I had free access to the cruise ship. Donald agreed after a bit of... '_persuasion_...' I boarded the boat. I had this in the bag.

_You know I'm here, do not be afraid. Fear won't help you, anyway..._

I went after him. I would have made it public, but then there would be too much evidence, they'd know who I was, it would be easier for them to recognise me... Oh, how pitiful... I bet everyone would love to see him with a knife in his back... Whispering his final words... Coughing up blood... Oh... The joy... He was a cruel toon

_You try and escape, running away. You know you'll never see another day..._

I followed him to an abandoned spot. I threw a knife into his back. It must have done the trick, he slumped down. I walked up to him to admire my work, only to be surprised that this wasn't him at all... This was not the face etched into my memory forever, but a normal citizen. I scowled. I was almost sure it was him. He had evaded death again. How did he do it? I had been chasing him down for all these years... I knew, however, I'd get him someday...

_I creep away, laughing silently. You stay there, dreaming endlessly._

**A/N - My brain hurts from all this rhyming... Should I carry on? I'm not sure! You tell me, mmkay? :3**


	6. Someday

**A/N - So this new charrie is a req, not actually real toon as far as I'm aware of... We present to you - Ender Okami! She's a wolf... An Ender wolf... I'll be using some of the backstory which will be presented to you in a dream! Yay! You'll learn alot of the character's backstories this way. HECK YES! I'm pro at rhyming!**

_**Ender Okami is a black and purple Ender Wolf with lilac eyes, the only remaining of her kind in Toontown. Her main goal is to find them. She woke up in the woods outside of Toontown and has no memory of her past life. Ender later joined the Guild, hoping they may improve her chances of finding her family and being reunited with them. **_

_**Ender Okami's POV**_

I snapped my eyes open. Where was this place? Somewhere I had never seen before... The forest... The one I woke up in so many years ago... I picked myself up and walked towards the sound of screaming. A log hut... What was this place? I didn't like the screaming, but I wanted to know what was happening... I peered through. My eyes widened. It was a younger me, crying in a corner...

''Ender... ENDER!'' I heard a voice yell.

I sat up, groggily rubbing my eyes.

''Ender... A-Are you okay?'' Kestrel asked.

''Why would I not be?'' I questioned her.

''You were screaming...'' She replied. ''Anyway... I have to hunt... '_Him_' down...''

I watched as the dark black cat walked away. She was pure black, sparkling black eyes. She had no purple patches on her fur. She wasn't like me... She wasn't an Ender-Toon... Nobody was... It was just me, myself and I in this world. I sometimes wondered where they went... Did they run away? If so, why? Was someone hunting them? What if they were already dead? Who would do a thing like that? Either way... I set out to find them once more. Now thinking about it, wolves were rare too. Why... Why must I be the only one? I couldn't be sure, but I swear I heard a faint '_poof_'...

'_I will find you... I will be reunited with you... Someday...'_

**_A/N - Italixxxxxxxx! Heh heh... The author notes may just be kept this way... Hmmmm... Nah..._ It would be confusing in later chapters...**


End file.
